megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Fan Film)
Mega Man is a fan-made movie based on the video game Mega Man, directed by Eddie Lebron. The film premiered in May 1, 2010, and was available in the web in May 7th, 2010 at screwattack.com Synopsis In the year 20XX, Dr. Thomas Light, a Nobel Prize winning professor in the field of Robotics, creates a series of 6 revolutionary robots entitled the "Robot Master Series DRN" in an effort to use robotics as a mean to better mankind. As a personal project, Dr. Light creates 2 androids named Roll (a female) and Rock (a male) who are made to be as human as possible from appearance to behavior. Rock and Roll are, however, also created due to Light's goal to have the children he was never able to have. Meanwhile, after the creation of the series gains Light his Nobel Prize in Physics and notoriety, his partner and colleague, Dr. Albert Wily, grows enraged and jealous of Light's success. Secretly, a man who wants control and power, Dr. Wily decides to reprogram and steal the Robot Master series to do his bidding so he can wreak havoc and gain control of the city. As Wily begins to steal more of Light's creations, it becomes clear to him he has the resources to systemically gain more and more control in an effort to reach his ultimate goal: total world domination. With a strong sense of duty and regard for humanity, Rock volunteers to receive a battle upgrade in an effort to battle Wily's forces, thus donning the name "Megaman". The battle for humanity is now between Megaman and all the bots at Wily's disposal. Cast *Rock/Mega Man *Roll *Blues/Proto Man *Dr. Thomas Light *Dr. Albert Wily *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Yellow Devil *Copy Robot Trivia *This movie uses the early American localized story invented by the localization team of Wily being Light's partner. *The Boss Robot Masters personality were based in their Mega Man Powered Up counterparts, such as the bipolar soldier Ice Man, Fire Man fighting for "Justice", or all of them thinking that they are fighting for good. *This is not to be confused with other fan-made movies and trailers: (1), (2). *Proto Man is confirmed to be a character in the film. This was first hinted to when a character wearing red-rimmed sunglasses and a scarf was seen in the trailer for the film. It was later confirmed by director Eddie Lebron that it was indeed Proto Man in the trailer, and that he is played by actor Sung-Mo Cho. *The trailer used music from the films Transformers and The Dark Knight. Sequel Director Eddie Lebron has stated constantly that he is very interested in creating a sequel to Mega Man. He has also stated that if he were to make a sequel, he would need to have another company or community site, such as IGN or GameTrailers, to give him, at the least, $15,000 to finance the sequel. External links *Actual movie *Mega Man film site *Eddie Lebron's site *Interview with Eddie Lebron *Movie trailer *Interview with Eddie Lebron on Slacker and The Man Podcast Category:Fanon